Kiss Kiss Kiss (MyungYeol Version) Oneshot
by Choi Soo Ra
Summary: Myungsoo hanya cinta Sungyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. MyungYeol alwayas together. YAOI Myungsoo x Sungyeol


Tittle : Kiss Kiss Kiss

Author : evitanurach

Cast : Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungyeol

Genre : YAOI, Romance, comedy (maybe?), school life, love

Rating : siapa aja boleh baca, kagak yadong kok hanya ada sedikit kisseu (?) wkwkwks xD iyalah judulnya aja begitu -_- rating T deh kekny tapi hahaha

Disclaimer : MyungYeol adalah milik Tuhan, milik orangtuanya, dan juga milikmu jadi jaga baik-baik MyungYeol, cintai, dan dukung MyungYeol dengan tulus. FF ini milik author dan hasil imajinasi author. DON'T PLAGIAT and JUST FOR FUN! Jangan ditiru adegan yang ada didalam FF ini yaaa :D aku gak tanggung jawab kalo terjadi apa-apa setelah kalian membaca FF ini sampai akhir :p

Warning : Typo, gaje, bikin mual-mual, imajinasi tingkat tinggi, dan alur sering kecepetan. Kesalahan hanya milik manusia dan kebenaran ada ditangan Tuhan (?) so… jangan nyesel ya kalo udah selese baca kkk :p

Happy reading all~^^

~Author POV~

Sabtu malam. Ruangan yang remang-remang. Ratusan pasang mata tertuju pada layar didepan termasuk dua sejoli yang sedang merajuk kisah kasih malu-malu kucing, asyik menonton film di bioskop seperti kebanyakan remaja. Sosok namja manis yang sedang serius, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Sungyeol. Kedua bola matamnya tak pernah berkedip sedikit pun melihat adegan yang menurutnya belum pernah ia lakukan dengan namjachingunya yang telah satu tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan namja yang juga serius, yang tak lain adalah namjachingunya menonton dengan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat adegan yang dilihat pula oleh Sungyeol, namja yang bernama Kim Myungsoo itu dia menoleh kearah Sungyeol yang duduk tepat disebelah kanannya.

Namja tampan bermata indah, hidung mancung, wajahnya putih susu, dan mempunyai bibir seksi itu pun memperhatikan Sungyeol yang sangat serius menonton, dengan imajinasi yang mulai muncul dalam otaknya. Dimata Myungsoo, namja disebelahnya ini adalah namja terindah yang pernah dimilikinya, kedua bola mata Myungsoo terus menyusuri dengan teliti setiap lekuk wajah Sungyeol sampai akhirnya matanya menemukan hal yang sepertinya ia inginkan yaitu bibir. Ya imanjinasinya muncul semakin gila saat mata indah itu melihat keindahan yang tak pernah ia sentuh. Ditambah lagi saat dia memutar kepalanya menyusuri seisi bioskop ternyata banyak pasangan yang sedang berciuman, dia kaget melihat orang disebelah kirinya pun sedang berciuman mesra. Otaknya langsung memproses bagaimana jika bibirnya menyentuh pemilik bibir indah yang sekarang ada disebelah kanannya. Bagaimana rasanya, apakah manis atau aneh? Sembari memegangi bibirnya, Myungsoo terus memperhatikan Sungyeol. Tanpa disadari ternyata Sungyeol tengah menghadap kearahnya.

"Myungsoo, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sungyeol bingung

"Ah ani, gwaenchana" ucap Myungsoo kaget langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada layar didepan

~Author POV End~

~Sungyeol POV~

"_Hah ada apa dengan Myungsoo? Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?" _akumelanjutkan kembali menonton film dilayar besar itu

"_Kenapa harus ada adegan seperti itu sih, aku kan jadi mau… bagaimana ya jika Myungsoo melakukan hal itu juga padaku? Mencium bibirku dengan lembut aaah pasti rasanya akan manis ^^ HYAK! bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau rasanya manis? Berciuman saja kau belum pernah. Walaupun kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun tapi Myungsoo belum pernah menciumku, jangankan bibir, kening atau pipi pun belum pernah huuhh"_ pikiran aneh mengalir dipikiranku sesaat melihat adegan dalam film Breaking Dawn, aku melirik dan tersenyum melihat Myungsoo yang sepertinya begitu serius menonton.

~Sungyeol POV End~

~Myungsoo POV~

"_Apa yang aku pikirkan, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu dengan Sungyeol hyung"_ pikirku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku

Akhirnya film pun selesai, beberapa orang sudah keluar tetapi aku dan Sungyeol menunggu sampai terlihat sepi barulah kita keluar. Aku menyentuh tangan Sungyeol hyung dan tersenyum manis, dia membalasnya.

"Ayo kita keluar" ucapku menarik tangannya untuk berdiri, ya saat ini didalam bioskop hanya tinggal kita berdua saja. Sampai saat ini yang bisa ku lakukan hanya sampai berpegangan tangan dengannya tidak lebih walaupun hanya sekedar ciuman di pipi aku tak berani untuk melakukannya, hahh aku memang pengecut.

~Myungsoo POV End~

~Author POV~

Mereka pun keluar, Myungsoo menggandeng tangan Sungyeol tanpa malu sedikitpun melewati banyak orang. Sepertinya mereka tidak langsung pulang.

"Chagi, kau lapar tidak? Mau makan dulu atau langsung pulang?" tanya Myungsoo dengan tangan masih setia menggenggam tangan Sungyeol, mengusapnya halus

"Hmmm… ani aku tidak lapar tapi aku mau makan es krim, Myungsoo boleh kan kita makan es krim sebentar?" jawab Sungyeol tersenyum lebar yang membuat matamu juga ikut tersenyum

"Hahaha baiklah lama pun tak apa, kajja" Myungsoo mencubit pipi Yeol gemas, sang empunya pipi hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, melihat itu Myungsoo langsung teringat bagaimana adegan didalam film tadi jika saat ini diperankan oleh mereka. Myungsoo hanya diam membayangkan itu semua jika menjadi kenyataan

Mereka sampai didepan kedai es krim "Ayo cepat Myungsoo kita masuk, aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Yeol menarik tangan Myungsoo yang masih diam ditempat untuk masuk dan segera memesan es krim

"Aku pesan es krim rasa strawberry vanilla" ucap Yeol

"Aku juga" ucap Myungsoo menatap Yeol dengan senyum mengukir dibibir seksinya

"Aaaaah akhirnya es krim ku datang jugaaaa, ehmmm enak sekaliii nyam nyam nyam" ucap Yeol girang melahap es krim ditangannya dengan penuh semangat sampai Yeol tak sadar bahwa es krim yang sangat ia suka belepotan disekitar bibir tipis manisnya

"Kau ini makan es krim saja belepotan, kau ini sudah besar chagi hahahaha" ucap Myungsoo tertawa, memajukan badannya pada namja didepannya, mengusap es krim yang belepotan dibibir tipis Yeol, dan menjilat sisa es krim ditangannya, yang diperlakukan hanya bisa diam dan kembali melanjutkan menyantap es krimnya dengan lahap

Dengan cepat es krim milik Yeol habis "Myung, kau tidak menghabiskan es krim mu?" tanya Yeol melihat masih banyak sisa didalam cup es krim milik Myungsoo

"Ani hyung, melihatmu dengan lahap menyantap es krim itu saja sudah membuatku kenyang" jawab Myungsoo tertawa dengan tangan menopang dagu melihat tingkah Yeol yang lucu sedari tadi

"Aish kau ini Myung, baiklah aku habiskan ne, sayang sekali jika es krim seenak ini tidak dihabiskan" Yeol mengambil es krim Myungsoo dan melahapnya dengan senang hati

"Kau mau Myung? AAAAAA" tawar Yeol menyuruh Myungsoo untuk membuka mulutnya, saat es krim itu hampir masuk ke dalam mulut Myungsoo, Yeol menarik kembali sendok es krim itu menjauh dari mulut namja yang sudah lama terbuka

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu Myungsoo weeeek, es krim ini akan ku habiskan sendiri" ejek Yeol sambil merong dan menertawakan Myungsoo

"HYAK! Kau ini jahil sekali Sungyeol hyung" kau hanya tertawa melihat Myungsoo kesal, Myungsoo merebut es krim yang ada ditangan Yeol dan mengambil es krim itu dengan tangannya tanpa rasa jijik lalu dengan cepat mencolekkan es krim itu ke wajah Yeol, wajahm Yeol sudah penuh dengan es krim berkat ulah namjachingunya

"Hahahahaha kau lucu sekali chagi, wajahmu hahahahaha" Myungsoo tertawa keras melihat Yeol kesal, Yeol pun membalasnya dengan mengoleskan wajah Myung dengan lebih banyak es krim. Dan terjadilah peperangan saling mengoleskan es krim pada wajah masing-masing. Tawa mereka pun menghiasi peperangan yang sengit ini. Dan tiba-tiba… tawa mereka terhenti ketika tangan mereka tak sengaja menyentuh bibir satu sama lain. Dengan diam, tangan mereka masih berada dibibir satu sama lain, dengan perasaan yang campur aduk mereka mencoba melepaskan tangan mereka dari tempat itu. Yeol malu dan menundukan wajahnya tanpa ingin sedikitpun melirik namja didepannya

"Kau kenapa chagi? Wajahmu merah begitu?" Myungsoo menyentuh pipi Yeol lembut seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padahal hatinya pun tak karuan

"Ah aniyo" jawab Yeol gugup mendongakkan wajahnya melihat Myungsoo

Mereka pulang dengan sebelumnya membersihkan wajah mereka masing-masing di toilet

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, sudah malam nanti eommamu mencarimu mengira anak namjanya yang manis ini telah diculik oleh namja tampan bernama Kim Myungsoo" ucap Myung

"Aish pede sekali kau Myung" Yeol mencubit lengan Myung yang sedang menggandengnya, tak ingin melepaskannya

Bel istirahat berbunyi, anak-anak dikelas mulai ribut keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk makan siang dan ada beberapa yang bergosip dikelas. Namja berambut coklat itu tetap duduk pada tempatnya, dia malas untuk ke kantin karena dia sudah membawa bekal dari rumah. Ya Sungyeol selalu membawa bekal buatan eommanya, hari ini dia membawa sekotak nasi lengkap dengan lauk-lauk kesukaannya. Dengan cacing yang sudah protes didalam perutnya, akhirnya Yeol membuka kotak bekal itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Tapi…sedang lahapnya kau makan, nasi dan lauknya memenuhi mulutnya. Yeol tersedak, mengeluarkan sedikit makanan yang ada dimulutnya. Bagaimana tidak…. Yeol mendengar teman-teman kelas yang membicarakan hal itu. Rasa laparnya seakan lenyap, Yeol langsung menutup kotak bekal itu memasukkannya ke dalam tas couple yang sama dengan namjachingunya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu semalam?" tanya teman satunya yang sedang duduk dimeja

"Ah namjachinguku sangat romantis" jawab yang ditanya menjawab dengan gaya malu-malu

"Dia menciumku, saat aku kesal dengannya karena dia telat" lanjutnya menceritakan dengan wajah berbinar membayangkan kejadian semalam. Semalam memang malam minggu dimana para remaja korea waktunya berkencan. Bukannya Myungsoo dan Sungyeol tidak berkencan pada malam itu, mereka berkencan dan bisa dibilang kencan mereka pun sama romantisnya menonton film di bioskop yang sudah diceritakan sebelumnya namun yang membedakan hanyalah adegan ciuman yang dia dengar dari teman-temannya itu

"Uwaaaaaaaaah jinja? Kau dicium dimana?" tanya teman yang lain antusias

"Tentu saja….disini" katanya sambil menyentuh bibirnya

"Kau baru berpacaran satu minggu dengannya kan?" tanya yang lain penasaran

"Ne kekeke" dia terkekeh

"Keren sekali kau baru sebentar berpacaran tapi sudah mendapat ciuman dari namjachingumu, chukkae yaa" teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat dan tertawa

"HYAK Sungyeol !" panggil temanmu, Yeol yang ternyata sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan cerita mereka hanya bias melongo

"Ya?" tanyanya kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya

"Kau sendiri bagaimana kencanmu semalam dengan namjachingumu?" tanya mereka

"Mwo?" tanya Yeol bingung dengan pertanyaan mereka

"Ehmm…" Yeol berpikir apa yang akan ia ceritakan pada mereka tentang kencannya semalam sedangkan mereka menunggu dengan tidak sabar kata apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Yeol

"Myungsoo juga sangat romantis" jawab Yeol cepat, tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya

"Romantis bagaimana? Kau pasti tidak mendapatkan ciuman kan? Padahal kalian sudah berpacaran lama hahahha kasihan sekali" mereka menertawakan Yeol

"HYAK! Aniyo, tentu saja aku mendapatkan ciuman juga!" ucap Yeol mengelak, berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya bahwa semalam kalian hanya menonton film lalu makan es krim dan pulang, tidak terjadi apa-apa hanya saja malam itu kau memang menginginkan ciuman manis dan lembut seperti yang ada pada film itu

"Dimana kalian berciuman?" tanya yang lain seolah seperti mengintrogasi maling yang tertangkap mencuri

"Rahasia" jawab Yeol yang langsung segera keluar kelas menuju kantin mengambil kotak bekalnya kembali, cacing diperutnya meminta makanan karena tadi makan siangnya tertunda, kalau terlalu lama dikelas bisa-bisa semuanya akan terbongkar

"HYAK! Kau jawab dulu" teriak temanmu

"Dirumah Kim Myungsoo! Wae? :p" kau melongos keluar kelas meninggalkan teman-temanmu yang masih melanjutkan bergosip

"_Huh bagaimana bisa baru berpacaran satu minggu tapi dia sudah mendapatkan ciuman, cepat sekali" _batinmu tak percaya

Sedangkan dikelas lain, namja tampan yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya dikelas membicarakan hal yang sama. Ya…tentang kencan malam. Mereka memang berbeda kelas.

"Semalam aku menciumnya saat dia kesal hahahaha" ucap temannya tertawa

"Mudah sekali kau membuatnya kembali lembut" kata temannya yang lain

"Tentu saja" jawabnya sombong. Walaupun mereka masih sekolah yang masih tergolong remaja tapi masalah ciuman teman-temannya adalah ahlinya, sedangkan dia. Hanya menjadi pendengar dan tak pernah mau mencobanya

"Ah kalau itu sih aku sudah biasa, aku sering melakukannya dengan yeojachinguku" sambung teman lainnya lagi

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" tanya Myungsoo takjub temannya dapat melakukan hal itu dengan mudahnya

"Kau ingin tahu? Aku hanya menonton drama dan film saja" katanya santai

"Hanya itu?" tanya Myungsoo penasaran

"Ne, lalu ku praktikan kalau kami sedang berkencan" lanjutnya menceritakan kisah ciuman romantisnya dengan yeojachingunya setiap berkencan

~Sungyeol POV~

"Hah lelah sekali" aku melempar tasku sembarang tempat, membanting tubuhku ke kasur empuk, dan memejamkan mata sebentar. Ketika itu langsung terbersit kejadian dikelas.

"AAAAAAAAAA kenapa yang muncul malah itu? Lebih baik aku mandi dulu, badanku rasanya lengket sekali dari pagi hingga malam berada disekolah dan pukul sembilan malam baru sampai dikamar kesayanganku" aku mengambil handuk dan bergegas membasuh seluruh badan tak lupa rambut ku beri sampo sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menggosoknya sekuat tenaga berharap pikiran itu menghilang dengan cepat dalam otakku walaupun itu tidak mungkin

Selesai mandi aku kembali berbaring dikasur berwarna biru kesukaanku. Ku lirik bingkai foto yang ada diatas meja belajarku. Itu foto aku dan Kim Myungsoo. Aku berdiri dan mengambil foto itu, senyum merekah terukir saat ku lihat betapa cocoknya kita dalam foto itu dengan memakai baju couple bertuliskan _"Saranghae Kim Myungsoo dan Saranghae Lee Sungyeol"._

"HYAK! Tapi bagaimana bisa dia dengan gampang berciuman dengan namjanya itu? Sedangkan dia baru sebentar berpacaran, lalu aku yang sudah satu tahun…sekali pun belum huft dia memang polos~~~" aku menghela napas kembali memikirkan itu, ternyata ritual keramasku tadi tak berguna karena pikiran dalam otakku tak kunjung hilang. Tak terasa aku pun malah tertidur dengan bingkai foto yang masih menempel ku peluk dalam tidurku.

~Sungyeol POV End~

~Myungsoo POV~

"Apa tadi yang dia katakan? Menonton drama dan film? Lalu di praktikan? Aaah dengan gampangnya dia mengatakan itu semua" aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali

"Eh tapi apa tadi? Menonton drama dan film? Aku kan punya dvd film yang sempat ku beli dulu, dimana ya aku taruh -_-" aku mencari-cari dimana menyimpan dvd itu aaarrgh sedang dibutuhkan malah menghilang

"Ah akhirnya ketemu jugaaaaaaaa" teriakku girang sambil mengangkat dvd film itu ke atas dan membaringkan tubuhku dikasur

"Aku telpon Sungyeol hyung tidak ya? Aku ingin mengajaknya menonton film ini dirumah besok" ucapku gelisah

Ku lirik jam didinding kamar "Sudah jam sepuluh, dia sudah tidur belum ya?" ku tekan nomor yang sangat ku hapal dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau

Tutt Tutt Tutt. Hanya suara itu yang terdengar. Lama sekali. "Tidak diangkat" aku lalu berinisiatif mengirimnya pesan singkat

_To : My Lovely_

_From : Kim Myungsoo_

_Chagiiiiiii hyung kau sudah tidur ne? Aku menelponmu tapi tidak kau angkat :( besok kau tidak acara kan? Bisa kan datang kerumahku? Kita nonton film dirumahku. Yasudah selamat tidur ne chagi, jangan lupa mimpikan aku ^^ jaljayo chuuuu~~~ :*_

~Myungsoo POV End~

~Sungyeol POV~

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kamarku. Sesuatu berwarna kuning ciptaan Tuhan yang selalu muncul dipagi hari itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku lewat celah jendela karena gorden yang sedikit terbuka oleh angin yang menembus cukup kencang. Mengganggu tidur nyenyakku, memaksa mataku untuk terbuka. Aku meregangkan badanku dan menyimpan bingkai foto yang semalaman ku dekap dalam damainya mimpi. Ngomong-ngomong tentang mimpi, aku semalam bermimpi Myungsoo mencium…mencium…aku mengingat-ngingat kembali ah Myung menciumku dibibir dan itu…rasanya sangat manis seperti saat ku memakan es krim rasa strawberry vanilla yang sangat ku sukai. Aku turun dari surga kenikmatanku lalu mengecek handphoneku. Ada satu pesan singkat dan satu panggilan tak terjawab

_Chagiiiiiii hyung kau sudah tidur ne? Aku menelponmu tapi tidak kau angkat :( besok kau tidak acara kan? Bisa kan datang kerumahku? Kita nonton film dirumahku. Ya sudah selamat tidur ne chagi, jangan lupa mimpikan aku ^^ jaljayo chuuuu~~~ :*_

"Omo! Myung ternyata kau semalam menelponku, mianhae aku sudah tidur"

"Oh jam berapa sekarang? Sebaiknya aku siap-siap sebelum Myung menungguku terlalu lama" tetapi sebelumnya aku membalas pesan dari Myungsoo dulu

_To : My Lovely_

_From : Lee Sungyeol_

_Mianhae Myung aku semalam sudah tidur, ne aku tidak ada acara aku siap-siap dulu. Annyeong Myungmyung, sampai ketemu nanti^^ chuuuuu~~~ :*_

~Sungyeol POV End~

~Author POV~

"Hyaaak hyaaak hyaaak dia membalas pesanku dengan emo :* juga" Myungsoo memperagakan emo tersebut dengan memonyongkan bibirnya. Ini mereka sebenarnya sudah satu tahun menjalin hubungan atau apa sih, seperti pasangan yang baru sehari menjalin kasih saja, bahagianya minta ampun. Atau mungkin sama-sama galau karena selama satu tahun tersebut mereka sama sekali belum merasakan sesuatu anggota tubuh yang kenyal mungkin? Yang mereka bayangkan rasanya akan manis bila itu terjadi. Dengan tingkah bodohnya huhh namja berwajah tampan tapi bodoh ini memeluk erat guling dikasurnya. Memonyongkan bibirnya mendekat kearah guling itu dan menciumnya seolah-olah itu adalah kekasihnya yang sedang ia tunggu kedatangannya. Namja ini memiringkan kepalanya kesana kemari memperagakan gerakan yang dia ingat di film Breaking Dawn. Memejamkan matanya, guling ditangannya semakin dipeluk erat oleh Myungsoo. _"Muaaahhh muaahh muuaah"_ namja itu terus-terusan mencium guling itu sampai basah karena ulahnya.

Ting Tong. Bel rumah namja yang bertingkah bodoh itu berbunyi. Namja itu berlari dan membuka pintu. Namja manis yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang.

"Aaaah akhirnya kau datang juga chagiiiii" Myung girang melihat Yeol, bibirnya mengukir senyum yang memamerkan giginya, tak henti tersenyum

"Ne annyeong Myungsoo^^" sapa Yeol melambaikan tangan dan membalas senyum namja yang sangat bahagia hari ini

"Ayo ke dalam, aku sudah menyiapkan filmnya" ajak Myungsoo menarik tangan Yeol sambil berlari pelan seperti anak kecil yang sudah tak sabar menaiki wahana ditaman hiburan

Kedua makhluk Tuhan ini pun memulai acara mereka dengan menyelonjorkan kaki, membuat diri mereka senyaman mungkin. Mereka menoton diruang TV. Berjauhan. Itulah jarak duduk mereka saat ini. Film pun dimulai.

Film terasa berjalan begitu cepat, mereka menonton dalam diam. Dimenit ke empat puluh terdapat adegan yang dinanti-nanti si empunya dvd, ini yang ditunggu olehnya. Myungsoo itu dengan ragu melirik kearah yang masih fokus menonton dalam hening. Namun saat Myung memalingkan kembali matanya pada televisi, ternyata diam-diam Yeol melirik kearah Myungsoo. Namun… sialnya Yeol tertangkap basah oleh Myung, namja bermata elang itu melirik kembali setelah itu dan terjadilah tatapan yang sangat sangat terasa begitu malu, tatapan itu terus mengalir hingga beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Myungsoo menggeser sedikit demi sedikit kelonggaran yang ada diantara mereka, dan jarak mereka pun semakin dekat. Yeol hanya terdiam terpaku merasakan bahwa Myungsoo hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja darinya. Tiba-tiba…tangan Yeol merasakan getaran yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kembang api seperti sedang memancarkan sinarnya di atas kepalanya.

Yeol tetap diam tak berkutik sedikit pun. Berharap namja itu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Yeol tetap fokus tepatnya pura-pura fokus pada layar didepannya. Namun namja disebelahnya semakin menyentuh tangan Yeol erat, yang membuatnya semakin menahan udara yang akan masuk ke dalam hidungnya seolah napasnya tertahan untuk sepersekian detik. Dan…

"Chagi hyung" panggil Myung pelan, sangat pelan tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh telinga Yeol yang sangat peka

Yeol yang refleks ketika itu langsung menoleh pada sumber suara yang ia tahu itu adalah suara namjachingunya "Eoh?" tanya Yeol dengan hati was-was

Myungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat dan sangat dekat. Yeol mengikuti instingnya, menutup matanya pelan seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yeol merasakan bibirnya basah, sesuatu benda kenyal saat ini sedang menyentuh bibirnya yang masih perawan. Yeol memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan saat ia lihat benar saja namjachingunya sedang menciumnya, Myungsoo menutup matanya memberikan ciuman pertama untuk Yeol dengan cara yang sangat sangat romantis. Walau hanya menempel. Itu terasa begitu aaaa Yeol sulit menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya detik ini juga.

Tapi ada namja kecil dibalik dinding mengintip adegan yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat saat umur yang baru tujuh tahun, Sungjong namanya

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya ibu yang melihat tingkah anak bungsunya dibalik didinding seperti sedang menyelidiki seseorang. Tetapi yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya yang diganggu

Dan ketika ibu itu melihat apa yang dilihat pula oleh anak bungsunya, dengan tatapan membunuh sang ibu berkata "Kau kembali ke kamar sekarang juga" dengan lari terbirit-birit anak itu meninggalkan sang ibu yang mengomelinya

"Akhirnya mereka melakukannya juga, ku kira kalian sudah putus. Setahun berpacaran tapi tak pernah berciuman itu payah sekali. Kau hebat Kim Myungsoo" hahaha kata ibunya yang malah memuji kehebatan anak sulungnya

Yeol kembali menutup matanya ketika ia tahu jika Myungsoo akan membuka matanya. Detik berikutnya, bibir Yeol sudah tak terasa apa-apa lagi. Ia membuka matanya lagi dengan pelan. Namja didepannya hanya menatap Yeol dengan senyuman misterius yang sulit ia artikan. Keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Tapi tak begitu lama saat yang satu berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. "Aku baru pertama kali melakukannya. Aku tak tahu kau meyukainya atau tidak tapi hanya itu yang aku bisa, hyung" ucap Myung polos dan pelan tapi masih dapat Yeol dengar

"Oh? Gwaenchanayo Myung tapi…" Yeol menghentikan ucapannya

Kemudian melanjutkannya lagi "Darimana kau belajar ehmm…..?" tanya Yeol malu, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya tapi namja itu sudah mengerti apa maksud Yeol. Namja manis ini tiba-tiba terngiang dengan kata yang pernah ia lontarkan pada teman kelasnya.

~Flashback~

"_Dimana kalian berciuman?" tanya yang lain seolah seperti mengintrogasi maling yang tertangkap mencuri_

"_Rahasia" jawab Yeol yang langsung segera keluar kelas menuju kantin mengambil kotak bekalnya kembali, cacing diperutnya meminta makanan karena tadi makan siangnya tertunda, kalau terlalu lama dikelas bisa-bisa semuanya akan terbongkar_

"_HYAK! Kau jawab dulu" teriak temanmu_

"_Dirumah Kim Myungsoo! Wae? :p" kau melongos keluar kelas meninggalkan teman-temanmu yang masih melanjutkan bergosip_

~Flashback End~

"_Bagaimana bisa ini benar-benar terjadi? Ucapanku waktu itu menjadi kenyataan?"_ pikirnya masih tak percaya

"Aku belajar dari film tadi, sebenarnya teman kelasku yang bilang padaku bahwa dia mudah melakukan ehmm dengan cara menonton drama dan film. Jadi karena itu aku mengajakmu untuk menonton film ini bersamaku, hyung" ucap Myung panjang lebar menjelaskan pangkal sebab akibat dia melakukan ini

Tiba-tiba…

"Kalian sejak kapan ada disini? Pacarmu tidak kau sajikan minum eoh?" tanya eomma Myungsoo

"Oh iya eomma aku lupa" ucap Myungsoo

"Gwaenchana eomma, sepertinya aku juga akan pulang" Yeol yang memang sudah akrab dengan keluarga namjachingunya, memanggil eomma Myungsoo dengan sebutan 'eomma'

"Aku antar ne" ucap Myung berlari ke belakang rumahnya mengambil sepeda. Ya perbedaan rumah mereka hanya beberapa blok saja, jadi hanya menggunakan sepeda pun cepat sampai

"Ayo kau mau pulang kan?" Myung sudah siap dengan sepedanya tersenyum pada Yeol menyuruh duduk dibelakangnya

"Hati-hati bawa sepedanya" teriak eomma Myungsoo

"Ne eomma, lagipula aku bawa sepeda bukan bawa mobil" Yeol duduk sama seperti Myung, Myung langsung melajukan sepedanya, menghilang dari rumahnya. Dengan ragu, Yeol memeluk pinggangnya takut jatuh, Myung hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tangan Yeol ada dipinggangnya

Udara sore yang sejuk. Yeol menghirupnya sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan mata. Matahari mengintip mereka seolah tahu kehadirannya dengan namja yang dicintai sedang melewatinya

Yeol tersentak karena tiba-tiba sepeda berhenti. Tangannya dengan refleks memeluk erat pinggang Myung dan kepala Yeol menyender di punggungnya. Myungsoo membalikkan badannya, menyentuh tengkuk Yeol, dan dengan secepat kilat menciumnya. Itu membuat Yeol semakin terperanjat kaget. Mata Yeol masih terbuka sampai Myung menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir namja manis ini

Dia memeluk Yeol "Tadi dirumah sepertinya eomma mengintip kita. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk melanjutkannya hehehe" ucapnya ditelinga Yeol. Hembusan napasnya dapat Yeol rasa. Detak jantung Myung sangat cepat. Begitu pula denga Yeol, jantung Yeol seolah copot. Yeol hanya diam mendengarnya bicara. Jangan sampai Myung tahu bahwa wajahnya saat ini pasti sudah merah

"Oh? Aku masuk dulu ne Myungsoo" ternyata Yeol sudah didepan rumah, Yeol melepaskan pelukannya. Berjalan memasuki rumah. Ia membalikkan badan, menatap Myung yang tersenyum manis padanya menunggu sang namja tercinta masuk ke dalam istananya

"Chagi hyung, bagaimana kalau kita belajar ciuman?" tanya namja didepan Yeol dengan santainya saat istirahat dikantin bersama Yeol

"MWO? Apa yang kau katakan tadi Myugsoo?" tanya Yeol berharap ia tak salah dengar

"Iya, kita belajar bagaimana cara ciuman yang baik dan benar" ucap Myung semakin santai dan begitu polosnya mengatakan itu semua

"Wae?" tanya Yeol sewot

"Karena kurasa, kita sama-sama belum bisa melakukannya. Oleh karena itu kita wajib mempelajarinya. Oke chagi hyung? Pulang sekolah ini kita latihan dihalaman belakang sekolah" ucap Myung sambil melakukan 'wink' dan berlalu meninggalkan Yeol yang masih diam dengan mulut menganga

"HYAK! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa dia punya rencana seperti itu? Apa dia bilang tadi? Wajib? Aish dia kira ini pelajaran sekolah yang wajib diikuti -.-"kesal Yeol dengan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti dihalaman belakang sekolah

"Ah ani ani" pikir Yeol menggeleng-geleng kepalanya mengusir pikiran yang mengganggunya

Ditaman belakang, Myungsoo terlihat sudah menunggu Sungyeol dengan peralatan perang yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya untuk memulai perang yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Laptop, DVD, dua guling yang tak luput ia bawa yang mungkin akan sangat berguna nantinya

"Myungsoo" yang dipanggil menoleh saat seseorang yang ia sangat kenal suaranya memanggilnya

"Ah aku kira kau tidak datang" ucap Myung yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya mencari sesuatu didalamnya

"Myung, sebenarnya kita disini mau apa? Dan untuk apa kau membawa semua ini hah?" tanya Yeol bertubi-tubi kesal melihat tingkah pacarnya yang aneh ini. Walaupun begitu ia yang kesal tetap saja menuruti kemauan namjachingunya yang menyuruhnya datang ketempat ini

"Kan sudah ku bilang, kita akan belajar bagaimana cara ciuman yang baik dan benar" ya kata-kata itu keluar lagi dari mulut namja itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun

"Sekarang kita mulai dulu dengan ini" namja aneh ini melempar satu guling itu dan yang satunya untuk dia gunakan sendiri

Yeol menangkap guling itu "Untuk apa kita menggunakan guling ini Oppa?" Yeol masih bingung dengan yang dimaksudkan oleh namja ini

"Kita lakukan ini dulu" Myungsoo mempraktikan dengan memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang semakin dekat dan sekarang mengenai guling itu, menutup matanya seolah-olah itu benar-benar bibir

"Nah begitu, kau sudah mengerti kan? Coba kau lakukan" namja ini berhenti dan langsung menyuruh Yeol melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Yeol hanya bisa mengikuti ini semua tanpa mau protes sedikit pun. Protes pun tak ada gunanya, pikirnya karena pasti Myungsoo akan memaksanya terus. Walau sebenarnya ia pun menginginkan ini sejak lama

Myungsoo memperhatikan Yeol dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan "Bagus chagi hyung, selanjutnya kita baca ini" ucapnya tersenyum dan menunjuk layar laptopnya menyuruh Yeol untuk melihatnya juga

Mereka mempraktikan langsung langkah-langkah apa yang tertera dalam layar laptop.

Langkah-langkah dalam melakukan ciuman yang baik dan benar :

Buatlah dirimu dan pasanganmu senyaman mungkin, contohnya dengan menghembuskan napas berulang kali untuk merilekskan tubuhmu dan pasanganmu

Makanlah permen karet untuk membuat mulutmu dan pasanganmu nyaman serta wangi

Gosok gigilah untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa permen karet yang mungkin tersangkut digigimu dan pasanganmu

Usapkanlah lipbam rasa kesukaanmu dan pasanganmu agar rasanya lebih manis

Berpelukan akan membuat dirimu dan pasanganmu menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi di dunia ini

Ini merupakan langkah terakhir yang harus diikuti. Majukan wajahmu dan wajah pasanganmu perlahan-lahan itu akan membuat suasana menjadi lebih romantis. Selanjutnya tempelkan bibirmu ke bibir pasanganmu dengan sangat lembut. Setelah cukup lama kau bisa lakukan ciuman model apapun yang kau dan pasanganmu sukai

Ini adalah hal terpenting. Jangan lakukan ciuman memaksa. Sepakati dahulu dengan pasanganmu agar ketujuh langkah ini menjadi sangat berarti bagimu dan pasanganmu

Sekian… Semoga bermanfaat ^^

Setelah beraksi dengan ketujuh langkah tersebut. Kedua manusia ini berlatih selama seminggu sehabis pulang sekolah ditaman belakang sekolah dengan tidak lagi membawa alat perang seperti hari pertama. Mereka sudah sangat hafal karena hanya langkah ketujuh saja yang mereka praktikan. Menurut mereka langkah satu sampai enam tidak perlu mereka lakukan karena mereka sudah hebat kecuali saat awal-awal mereka melakukannya dari awal sampai akhir. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berlatih

"Oke sepertinya latihan kita seminggu ini tidak sia-sia chagi hyung. Kita hebat!" kata Myungsoo yang kini tengah mengusap bibir Yeol dan menciumnya singkat

"Chagi hyung, malam minggu ini kau mau menonton film tidak? Sepertinya ada film yang bagus" ucap Myungsoo ditelpon menelpon Yeol yang masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya

"Ehmm baiklah Myungsoo" jawab Yeol dengan suara imut

~SKIP (ceritanya udah di bioskop)~

Namja tampan berpostur tinggi itu telah mendapatkan dua tiket yang diinginkannya, Sungyeol belum menampakkan batang hidungnya juga sampai saat ini. Mata indah Myung tak kunjung berhenti mencari-cari berharap dapat menemukan manik indah yang ditunggu. Akhirnya karena rasa tidak sabarnya melebihi apapun, dia memencet tombol di handphonenya "Chagi hyung kau dimana? Aku sudah dapat dua tiketnya" tanyanya khawatir kalau namja manis ini ternyata tak jadi datang

"Aku ada dibelakangmu, Myung" sudah terdengar begitu jelas, bukan suara di telpon tapi suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Myungsoo membalikkan badannya dan melihat Yeol sedang nyengir dengan jari membentuk huruf V

"Mianhae Myungsoo aku telat" ucap Yeol meminta maaf pada Myung karena terlambat tapi bukankah wajar jika ia sedikit bersabar menunggu sang pujaan hati

"Baru kali ini aku menunggumu begitu lama, hyung" ucapnya seolah kesal pada Yeol

"Ehm baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi saja, sia-sia saja aku datang kesini" ucap Yeol tak kalah kesal, ia sudah membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan pulang meninggalkan namja aneh ini tapi…walaupun aneh tetap saja yang ia suka, dihati Yeol hanya ada namja bernama Kim Myungsoo yang dapat mengukirkan lembaran indah dalam hidupnya

"HYAK! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi begitu saja? Aku kesini untuk menonton film ini bersamamu, hyung bukan untuk menontonnya sendirian" katanya menarik tangan Yeol untuk kembali

Film berjalan hingga adegan yang dinantikan para penonton. Ya ciuman. Dengan dimulainya adegan tersebut, kedua sejoli ini langsung menatap wajah satu sama lain. Mereka menginginkan hal itu pun terjadi. Wajah mereka semakin dekat tak ingin sama sekali berpisah. Tangan Myungsoo menyentuh pipi Yeol dengan lembut, mengusapnya halus, dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Yeol. Lalu bibirnya berjalan menuju pipi kanan dan kiri Yeol. Panas. Itulah yang Yeol rasakan saat itu. Seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt, pipi Yeol kini berubah menjadi merah karena ulah namja ini. Yeol membuka matanya saat bibir manis itu bibir seksi itu bertemu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dengan bibirnya. Tapi kali ini mereka melakukannya dengan leluasa karena berkat satu minggu latihan ditaman belakang sekolah. Hahahaha itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia lakukan dengan namja ini selama satu tahun ini berpacaran dengannya.

Kau membalas ciuman Myungsoo tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Begitu lama ini Yeol rasakan. Sampai lampu tiba-tiba menyala. Film yang mereka tonton tadi ternyata sudah selesai dan banyak pasang mata memandang mereka aneh, ada juga yang tertawa, dan ada juga yang menarik pasangannya lalu menciumnya

"Myung…" ucap Yeol langsung melepaskan ciuman ini dan menunduk malu

Sedangkan Myungsoo malah terkekeh melihat Yeol malu dan merangkulnya "Ayo kita pulang chagi hyung". Hahahaha biarkanlah semua orang tahu bahwa mereka berciuman. Latihan selama seminggu yang mereka lakukan ternyata benar-benar berhasil. Polos. Kata itu tidak lagi menjadi hal yang ada dalam diri mereka. Serasi. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang tentang mereka. Kini dua sejoli yang sedang merajut kasih ini menjadi pasangan yang sangat romantis didunia bahkan didunia lain dan tidak lagi canggung dalam hal berciuman.

~END~

AAAAAAAAAAAA akhirnya selese jugaaaa iniiii hueeeeeee gimana gimana? A-Yo aku tunggu review nya ne~~~ :)


End file.
